


Harry Potter ficlets

by sophinisba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writing_game, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dumbledore/Grindelwald</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. No Stopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore/Grindelwald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing_game prompt: truce

Too many years chasing the Dark Wizard across Europe, after only a few brief months chasing the brilliant, beautiful boy around Godric's Hollow. These days few people dared to speak Grindelwald's name aloud, and it was hard for Albus to remember the old days of trying to catch Gellert in a kiss, trying to make those grand ideas mesh with his own. 

Together they'd have been an unstoppable force. As enemies they'd never come close, never stopped hating each other in this horrible half century.

They were so perfectly matched that Albus never knew who would prevail, even through the last minutes of the great duel, the two of them panting and bleeding, with the forces of whole worlds surging through their half-broken bodies. When Gellert asked for a truce Albus wanted nothing more than to give in, give up, take his old friend in his arms and give him his forgiveness, his love, his comfort, his kiss. 

But it wasn't about the two of them anymore. He could forgive Gellert for Ariana but not for a thousand other families torn apart. It wasn't for him to choose.

"Surrender," said Dumbledore.

"Never," said the Dark Lord. And he never did.


	2. De rien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur and Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing_game prompt: unselfish

Those visits always made Fleur nervous. "She wants to shame us," she said, "for not spending time with him ourselves."

"We've nothing to be ashamed of," said Bill. "She never complains, and she's got no reason to."

"What does she want from us then?" 

Bill's _nothing at all_ did exactly nothing to satisfy.

It wasn't a regular thing like birthdays or anniversaries. It might be any time of year, any kind of weather on the rocky coast, and sometimes years passed in between, but Luna Lovegood always wore the same calm smile when she appeared at the door and said, "Would it be all right if I came in to see Dobby?"

And Fleur always said, "Of course."

There was no other ritual to it – no more words, no gifts, no other guests. Only a quiet hour in the garden, a thank you ( _for nothing_ , Fleur would answer), and goodbye.


	3. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cho gen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing_game prompt: wing

Expecto Patronum is only really hard the first time. After that you can remember the joy of feeling it fly free from your wand, and it almost conjures itself. It's not that it gives you something in common with him – no, never mind the Dementors or Dumbledore's Army – Cho practices alone just to see the silver swan sailing over the lake. Even when her own limbs won't move right, when she trips over her words, when she fears for her life and all her friends, there's a center of calm and grace at Hogwarts, and it comes from inside her.


	4. Always Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [branch on a drabble tree](http://slytherin100.livejournal.com/114163.html?thread=322035#t322035)
> 
>  
> 
> at the slytherin100 community on LJ.

Ginny confessed everything, eventually, but not right away, and certainly not to Harry or Ron or any of the other right-thinking heroes that brought her out of her darkness and back to the boredom of the Burrow.

It wasn't until sixth year, with all the big brothers and approved boyfriends gone, and DA business the excuse she'd always wanted to get close to Draco, that she told him who she really was, what the diary understood better than the Sorting Hat could. He listened, held her and didn't condemn. He was the first person since Tom to know her secrets.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Swan Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928487) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
